Tear, Kiss and Sin
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Iruka was s Shinobi, Kakashi was a Shinigami. Kakashi hated human, Iruka didn't want an eternal life. Will they be together in the end? Summary sucks! hope the story be better. KakaIru.slight KoIzu. rated T for the messed up language *LOL*


**Kyaahoo~ Minna-sana...~ ChocoMintMiel is now officially changed to HokkyokuNoOokami XP~**

**And the first fic from the old me new pen name! *drums rolling***

**It's the longest too... , (the idea was popped up after reading a certain comic which I forgot the title XP)**

**Been working for two weeks hoahahaah~ *drained idea - collapse***

**I'm happy this fic finished in the end *fyuuh~***

**hope you'll enjoy~**

******Disclaimer: It's still Masashi Kisimoto-san's and forever will be his.**

******-apologize for the lack of word using, grammar, etc-**

[o_o][^~^][^_^]

"I'm sorry... But nothing I can do... This is the best I could." Said the kunoichi who wore a medic-nin outfit. Her look was terribly sad. He let a little sigh and still with the warmest smile he had, he gave it to her.

"No worry... Kana-san.. I think… This is my punishment.., After all." he stated weakly. Her eyes accidentally locked with his. And suddenly those tears started to roll through her creme skinned face.

"I.. I wish. I could do... Better..."

"But you manage to at least… heal me... Ukh.. – I'm happy you still... Could s-save me.., After all of that..." the tanned replied. She gave him a sad smile. She couldn't save this kind man's life. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't do anything, she had done her best but it wasn't enough. The medic-nin girl once again looked at the tan scarred nose man with her teary eyes and let the words slipped out from her mouth again, "I'm... Really s-sorry..."

The tanned gave her, his best smile and said, "Kana-san... Please don't be... It's... N-n..ot your fault... In fact, I... Kkh.. I'm really grateful" He said lying on the white bed which smelled like some sterile thing.

The tan scarred nose man, known as Umino Iruka, had been severely injured. It was his last mission. Lately, he had been so busy, he nearly got no time to rest. With that condition, he still agreed to take a C-rank mission that turned out to be a B-rank one. The 3-man team had been annihilated, while the two escaped successfully, he had been the decoy. He managed to come back alive but had been in a coma for a week. The medic-nin had been tried her best to heal him, but his wound was too severe. His heart had been stabbed too deep. He couldn't act recklessly anymore. Once his body felt tired -even just a little- he could danger his life even more, causing his own death.

Kendoh and Takame were in the team. They weren't exactly Iruka's team. In fact, Iruka was the one who replace one of their teammate, because of their friend had been bed resting until further notice. Up until now, they hadn't visited Iruka, not even once. Even Iruka had sacrifice his own life, not one of them ever tried to meet Iruka, only some bucket of flowers had been sent to him. Well, they were barely know each other but then, was it really a reason not to visit the one who had saved your life? But then Iruka hadn't has that kind of thought. He really was a kind guy, he wouldn't remember his own sacrifices, but he really treasured those who cared for him. Yeah, he was a golden hearted man of this Konoha Gakure. Maybe those words were really true, good guy won't last long.

* * *

"Lazy boy... Here's your next job." said a high pitch-annoying voice behinds him. The boy -actually he was a man- who was dressed in black from bottom to the top, looked to the source of sound with a bored face. He took the paper from the little flying black cat then he looked at the paper with no interest whatsoever. The flying black cat was scratching his little horn and sighed. "Don't judge by his looks. This one tough." he warned the man. The silver haired man leered at the black cat just for a second before his sight back to the paper. His eye caught the name written on the paper, Umino Iruka. '_This little dolphin?_' he thought while scratched his silver mane, feeling a little awkward. "Is it really that tough, eh?"

"Well, he managed to steal crimson eye sympathy just for looking the photo." "Maa... Crimson had been fallen? This is gonna be troublesome. But yea, I think he could. His kind of.. How can I say this... Hmmm..?"

"Shinning aura?"

"Yea.. Whatever you call it, Mou."

"Well, well... So the 3 ice king left only 2 now?"

"Don't mock me, cat... You will be sorry!" he warned the black cat. When the cat was trying to pounced him, the door banged hardly. Both the silver hair and the black cat looked at the door.

"Crimson-neechan... What happened?" the flying cat asked while fly closed to her. The woman was a beautiful one. She was pale white skin, long black wavy hair, perfect cold face, her body was nice too. She was tall and slender but also sexy in the bandaged like clothes she wrapped in. Her legs were perfect long. But the most captivated about her was her eyes. They were crimson red, red as ruby. And that was her nick name - the Crimson Eye.

"Where is my job? You took it a second after I place it on the table." her voice was rather curios and annoyed. The silver rolled his eye to gesture that it was the black cat fault.

"Don't be upset crimson-neechan... I just think… We're rather sort handed... So we can't manage to lose another man. So maybe this time I could pass it to the Ice Kings." he said with an uneasy feeling. Crimson glared him in anger then looked at the silver haired. "So you will accept the job?"

"Maa na..."

"Well... Be careful. I still need you on some advice after all. Be back for sure." with that she left. "WOW! I never know you two are that close...! Silver-chan"

"Well.. You do now." he answered it wantonly getting a glare from the black cat.

"Can't you be a little serious?!"

"Maa..., why should I?" he replied and leaving the cat who will -literally- eat him alive!

The silver haired walked lazily to the main door castle. Yes, he Iived in the castle, in fact everybody lived in the castle. The castle was so huge, so elegant, so traditional, yet so old. It had been there since nearly forever. Well, it was forever, since the first generation of mankind had been living. No it wasn't a big kingdom. There was only one eternal king, a wise one fortunately. He didn't have any army or whatsoever to protect the castle. It wouldn't be infiltrate after all, the castle was nowhere to be found anyway, well.. Not by a human being. Yes, they weren't human. They just looked like human to do their job easier. They were known as The Reaper, Shinigami to be exact. Nope, they don't kill human being, they only visit them. Not just a visit, actually it was a job. They had to visit a human, kiss the mortal being and took his/her life. The human who had been visited was the one who got no time to live anymore, yeah.. Their jobs were to pick those mortals' soul. Pick their soul and lead them to the other life, an eternal happy one. Shinigami also had some position of rank. King was the highest (of course, what else could be higher than that?) then there was his right and left arms (his most trusted people). Else were the Shinigami. 3 Ice kings, they were the best of other Shinigami. They had never been failed to accomplish their jobs. Well, picked up some other people's life wasn't so easy after all. They had to give the mortal a blank kiss, a kiss with no emotion, at all. No love, no sympathy, no anger, no feeling at all. Most of the Shinigami failed because of their blank kiss. By giving a blank kiss to the mortal, then they could lead the soul to the justice court, to be judge whether they deserve the eternal happiness or the eternal torture. The three Ice Kings were : Silver Wing, Stoic Mangekyou, and the Intricate Personal. Shinigami has no name. They've been called by their unique.

The silver haired man known as Silver Wing was a tall slender wanton person. His skin was pale white, he was tall and slender, well built body, no muscle but wiry. His hair was silver mess and defying gravity. His eyes were dark chocolate nearly black. He was handsome, but no one ever saw his face. He kept it hidden under a black cloth mask and he never ever looked without it. Yes his hair color was the reason they called him silver but still, they can't ignore his wing on his back. A wing, a silver one too. It was only one on his left, not a pair, only one. And he was the only one who has it. He was unpredictable, cold and never showed his emotion. He was a humble man, he never cared about his rank neither his career.

Once he was outside, he stared at the forest beside the castle. He likes to be alone. Tree was his favorite spot to relax for a while, forgetting his never ending job and task. Auto piloting, his foot took him to his favorite tree spot. He jumped to the big branch and start to relaxing his body. Not very long, his mind started to wander off, not sure how to handle his next task.

* * *

"And here we thought we lost you, you big idiot!" Izumo hugged him while both angry and crying in joy. Iruka laughed awkwardly scratching his scar. "Seriously... Why are you even laughing?" growled Kotetsu.

"Naah.. I'm just glad you come..."

"Of course we come, baka! You're our best friend! How couldn't we come?" Izumo stated hit his head playfully still clinging to him.

"I know.. I know.. I'm really grateful for your concern guys."

"So, tell us what exactly happen...?" Izumo asked. Iruka scratched his scar while thinking a while.

"What can I say... I was very tired and my mind had been wandered off to... I don't know how... Then suddenly some Jounin attacked us... And you know... We defended our self and couldn't last long. We knew we had to run so..,"

"So you acted as a decoy and here you're now... Big idiot" Kotetsu cut Iruka's sentence. Izumo glared at the tanned pony tail man.

"You really are messed up!"

"Uh... Yeah.. I think..."

"Why are you so nervous today?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah.. Izu is right. You seem so distracted. Is something wrong?"

"... Well, actually..." the dolphin let his word hung, the pair looked at him confusedly. A glint of worry sparks on their eyes. Iruka noticed that, so the words he wanted to say to them, stuck in his throat.

"Actually, you guys take this waaay to serious... I'm okay now.. Relax guys..." "How can we? Kami-sama... Why are you like this all the time. Concern about yourself a little..." Izumo groaned while Kotetsu sighed heavily.

"I will, I will... I promise this will be the last..." '_yeah... If there will be any last...'_ He thought.

"Just... If you can't respect yourself, at least.. Try to think about us... Think how worry we are you dumb dolphin...!" Izumo said. Kotetsu laughed a little, try to calm his lover down.

"Alright, alright izu-chan... Our little dolphin looks like he will cry any time... Or maybe sooner?" teased kotetsu giggling. Iruka gave Izumo a teary puppy eyes, well it super effective against Izumo. It always effective actually...

"Finee... I'll let you go this time. Next time.. You'll see!" Izumo gave him a stern warn. Kotetsu laughed hard while the tanned pouting in defeat.

"So, you two got nothing to do today? Only come here and teasing me around?" "Well.., not really..."

"Ko!"

"Guys, why hiding it? Dating today?" Iruka grinned teasing the pair.

"Y..yeah.." Izumo answered blushing.

"So? What are you waiting for? Go..!"

"But.. You are alone..."

"Come join us." Kotetsu suggested. "I'd love to.. But.. They wouldn't let me.." "Oh yeah...! Damn! I forget that..." Izumo and Iruka laughed hard at kotetsu's absented mind.

"Well.., go now... You're wasting your time." Iruka shooed them, don't want to hold them any longer.

"Then... Were going sweetie, take care of yourself.." said Izumo.

"Don't do anything stupid, hon" Kotetsu added.

"I will. Have fun you guys..." and the pair was gone.

Iruka sighed and slump under the quilt. '_If only they know I've only got one last chance... Maybe they will be raging hot'_ he thought chuckling. But then he will miss them, badly miss them. While the tanned scar man drowned in his thought, someone suddenly knocked his room door. Iruka jumped in shock.

"Yes? Please come in..." he said politely. The door opened, and a stranger came in. Well, at least Iruka never saw him.

"Yo!"

"... Hello..? Do I know you?"

"Maa... You don't. But I do know you." the man said. Iruka stared at him confusedly but, he couldn't stop staring at him. His face hidden under a black mask, his eye was dark brown full of mystery. The hair was a mess, defying gravity, but indeed it was glorious in the silver color. He was tall and slender but he stood slouchy. He kept his hand in his black color pocket. His pale skin was so contrast against his black suit from top to bottom. Iruka didn't even know was he handsome or not, but he sure was captivating. He somehow could make Iruka stunned in a way Iruka didn't understand. His stomach made a flutter feeling.

"Errm... Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Iruka. The silver man scratched his hair and sighed.

"Well, I don't really in the mood of to do some work, so... Let's leave it for a while. I'll give you two days to prepare."

"W-what? What work? What to prepare? What nonsense are you talking about..?" and the man sighed once again.

"Maa... How should I explain this... It's really troublesome..." Iruka just stared him confusedly. What the hell with this guy Iruka thought. He was the one who come to his place and now he was talking nonchalantly. "I'm waiting..." Iruka said a little bit annoy.

"... Hmm.. You know you only have a little time left right..? Why don't you let me help to make it faster. The faster the better isn't it?" Irukas eyes widened, even he knew the guy wasn't mean to insult him but he really pissed off. "Okay... I don't know how you know about this but, please don't interfere with my life. I know only a little time left. Then if it's only a little left, why can't I enjoy it? It's not that I will be that reckless again. And what do you mean by make it faster?! You're going to kill me?" "Maa... To be exact, I just have to kiss you and then lead you to the damn geezer and you have to be judge. And you'll be live happily ever after."

"K-kiss me? What are you exactly?!"

"Shinigami."

"... Are you fucking playing with me?"

"Not really. But if you like to think like that.. Well... Shall be it."

"You really are bastard!"

"Ouch. That's harsh.."

"Then, if you please, get out from here!"

"I will. After finish this boring job. So.., may I?" Silver Wing came closer to iruka's face - lips to be exact - and PLAK!

"DONT YOU TRY KISS ME YOU PERVERT BASTARD!" the dolphin slapped him. Silver eyes widened in shock. Well, he has never been hit before. The others reaction was just trembling, scared, fear him, or even giving up. He had a death cold glare after all. But, this one didn't even have any fear in those chocolate warm eyes, on the contrary his eyes were full of energy, full of life. '_What made him die fast?'_ The thought slipped in Silver Wing's mind. '_Maa, this one really is interesting_.'

"I presume, you don't want leave faster?" Silver asked.

"Of course you moron! Who wants to die quickly?"

"Hnn... Still had many regrets, I see..."

"Regrets? What regrets?"

"Don't have any?"

"I do.. But.., could it count as regret?"

"Huh?" The words slipped from the slender man's lips – accidentally.

"... Are you really a Shinigami?"

"Maa na.."

"Well... If you really want to finish your job faster.. Promise me one thing."

"Depend on yours"

"... Give me one week. Stay by my side for just one week. Then I'll let you do what you want."

"One week is too long. It's wasting my time."

"Well, that's your only choice, or you'll be waiting for another I don't know how long."

"There is always the third." he said while trying to take a closer tempt to Iruka's lip but it failed. Iruka quickly cover his lips with his hands. "I'm a ninja after all. You can't whatever you want."

"Chee... So troublesome..." he muttered. The scarred man smirked at him, waiting for the agreement.

"Oh well, I'm bored up there, so.. Yeah I'll be your companion for one week... Or maybe longer as I want but, if I feel bored here too, I'll be breaking the agreement."

"... That's not fair!"

"You should be grateful, as I wasn't easy to be bribed" Iruka frowned at him. He gave Iruka a smirk. A damn hot smirk. And Iruka's heart was beating hardly.

_W-what happened to this damn heart? You think he is cool? Yeah I can't deny it but.., Gosh! Iruka! Handle yourself! He is a damn pervert bastard! He is hopeless... This is hopeless!_ He thought in a rambling panic. He shook his head.

"What? Canceling the agreement?"

"NO! Never mind… Promise is still a promise!"

"Hmm..~" he hummed nonchalantly. He then walked to the chair provided by the hospital for the guest. He pulled it to the spot where Iruka's bed was and he placed it exactly next to Iruka's bed then he sit obediently. Iruka stared him in confused, _what exactly this guy wants? He really was a strange one…_ he thought. And both of them kept silent for a while, until Iruka can't wait any longer, he started to ask the silver man.

"So, are you really a Shinigami?"

"Yep~"

"…. Your name?"

"I have none." He stated without looking at the one who asked him.

"What? You work alone?"

"Yep"

"No friend?"

"Should I call them friend? I don't know… They also Shinigami but we rarely talk to each other." Iruka gazed at him with a confuse face.

"How many of them?"

"Dunno. But I think there are the king, 3 Ice kings, crimson and the annoying cat. Never see the others." Iruka leered at the man who seem didn't care at anything. He let a heavy sighed. The dark brown eyes stared at him blankly.

"Who is this Crimson..? And what is 3 Ice Kings?" Iruka tried to start some new topics. But he still seem didn't care.

"Crimson…? She usually asks me for some advice or some question, I barely have the answer but she still ask though."

"It seems she likes you." Iruka giggled, realizing this dense attractive man.

"Like? What is like?"

"…. Are shinigami do marriage?"

"Huh?"

"… Gosh…! Erm.. couple… your parents! Your parents are married, right? After they married, they have you. Before the marriage things, they have to be a couple first and before they become a couple, they attracted to each other, don't they?"

"Well, I live alone…"

"… s-sorry…" Iruka realized the man's parents were gone, or maybe… Does he have any?

"For?"

"….. GREAT! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY! Kami-sama…! Okay let's change the topic…! What should I call you?!" Iruka groaned still trying to conquer his boiling head to the man.

"Why should you call me?" Iruka spat his own forehead. This man – literally – was playing with his temper.

"So I don't have to call you, YOU!" Iruka gave a warning voice but seems he didn't notice.

"I don't really care actually. So, I think it'll be okay…" The dolphin glared at him, accidentally their eyes met each other. The dark chocolate still had those bored gaze in them, and the chocolate were raging in anger. At last aware for his safety, the silver man pull back his bored eyes and change them in to a puppy eyes, making the tanned man stare him in disbelief. '_Is he really a shinigami? Is there even a shinigami? Kami-sama… This doesn't make sense at all_'

"…. I think I should go right now." The pale man said and stood up suddenly.

"What? Why? The promise is for you to stay by my side, right?"

"…. Is it?"

"Yeap..~ and if you ever break it, you have to wait until the end of me" teased Iruka and giggled when he heard a low mutter slipping out from the man's mouth.

"Feel free to leave…" Iruka teased once again to try him but he still stood at his place, closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm bound to stay. Thanks to someone I suppose…"

"Well, what a poor thing…." The man on the bed realized, the other was looking around, trying to get some clue where he was.

"It's a hospital. Many humans here were sick or dying."

"Hnn… I know. I've always hear from my co-workers."

"Never been here? As a shinigami you sure are strange."

"Thanks for your compliment."

"So.." Iruka let his words hung – searching some emotion on the hidden face. He got a glint of interest from those dark brown enigmatic eyes.

"Tell me about your story." The browned hair ponytail man continued.

"… Mine is boring. How 'bout yours?"

"…. How do you know I will found it's boring?" and the silver man was just shutting his mouth off.

"Alright.. Maybe I should tell mine first? Tell me yours after mine, okay?"

"Just see my mood later." The brunette gave him a sighed.

"First thing first… I think you know everything about me, don't you?"

"Nope, not really. I only know your name, age, and a little time of yours."

"That's all?" He got a nodded as an answer.

"…. I have a little brother. Not my real brother though… His name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. We both are orphan. Ermm… He is also my student. O yeah, I am a teacher…."

"A teacher, eh? What made you come here?"

"…. I…. –" Iruka felt his word stuck in his throat, no courage to tell a word, his eyes wandering all over the place. The masked man was waiting him patiently for the answer. Iruka felt trapped – actually a self trap, he was the one who started it first, right?

"I... erm… Gosh…! Just… make sure you keep your mouth shut okay?" He got only a rolling eye for an answer.

"I got a mission… well we're kind of short handed back then… so, yeah.. I took a mission but it turned to be a higher ranked mission. We have to retreat… I acted as a decoy so my team could run away safely and I-"

"Why you?" the masked man cut the teacher's story.

"H-huh?"

"Why were you the one who act as a decoy? Is there any regulation for that?"

"No… I… also don't know… just… my instinct. Yea… we have to protect each other right?"

"Were your friend protecting you?" the silver stopped for a second, "Back then…?" he continued. Those chocolate eyes widened in shock. He never ever been questioned like the man asked him before, neither his mind.

"Maybe… I don't know." The brunette answered heavily.

"Why should you help them?"

"…." Iruka couldn't answer the question. He felt strange. The dolphin frown his eyes gazing the silver haired.

"….-son?"

"What?"

"Is there any reason to help the other?" Now it was the bored eye turned wide. Actually, as a member of Ice Kings, he possessed a tricky mental demoralize to mock his client. Aware for this 'Shinning aura' client, he prepared many kind of mental question to investigate this special client, trying to prove this client wasn't so special at all. It turned out vice-versa, thus made the silver hair confuse but also felt interest in the same time.

"I don't know… Never try once." The Shinigami continued as he regained his composure.

"One egocentric bastard…"

"Ouch~! It's rough. As a teacher you sure have to watch over your mouth."

"Well thank you…! I take that as a compliment."

"You're welcome." Once again the silent was engulfing them. A minute passed, thanks to the full of surprises orange genin burst in without permission. The occupants in the room turn their gaze to the door – while the silver man also turned his body reflexively.

"IRUKA-SENSEEII! I HEARD YOU WERE HURT BADLY!" the noisy blonde was shouting while jumped on to his beloved teacher who was also his beloved older brother.

"Are you alright? You're not that badly injured, right?! Riiigghhtt?" the blonde asked his sensei while shaking the brunette brutally.

" Guuh! Na-Narutoo… calm down…"

"And he officially badly injured…" hissed the silver hair.

"What do you mean? And who are you anyway, freak?" exclaimed the boy in the orange suit.

"Naruto! That's not a very polite of you!" warned Iruka while making a stern face –while trying to hold down his chuckle- gazed at the boy. Naruto gave him a grumbling as an answer. The boy then folded his hands in front of his chest and stared at the silver haired making his eyes looks like a fox, pouting.

"So… Naruto, this is…" Iruka's word hung once again. He was confused how to introduce this fucking-bastard-person-who-didn't-have-a-name to his little beloved brother.

"Who?" Naruto asked. The silver haired rolled his eye and waiting to hear the dolphin's reaction. Iruka was staring at him, both annoyed and searching for a clue. And God knows this big hearted man indeed need help, so the tanned man's eye suddenly caught a glimpse of an insignia on the black suit back of the slender man.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said in a high pitch voice, feeling won an answer about the enigma he has been engaged.

"H-huh?" both –the boy and the man- turned their gaze to look at the sudden contented dolphin shutting their mouth off while their eyes were full of question.

"He is Kakashi, Naruto. That is his name." said Iruka making a peaceful smile face which remind Naruto that his tanned older brother about to blow his boiling head.

"Ri-right! I see… Nice to meet you Kakashi-san. Then… if you excuse me, I just remember I have to feed Gamakichi." Said the boy running to the door, slammed it and disappear all in a very short time, leaving the two men in the all white sterile room.

The Shinigami leered to the still smiled man, not knowing his self-safety, asking another question.

"Who is Kakashi?"

"…." Iruka who was still trying to suppress his anger, couldn't bare no more. He opened his now raging eyes, tugging the silver's collar and starting to yell everything that crossed in his mind.

"You want me to keep you entertained! You didn't give me even a clue about yourself, NOR YOUR NAME! NOW YOU ASK ME WHY I CALLED YOU KAKASHI?!" the silver man gave him a clumsy laughed face as a response, both his hand was in front of him –making a surrender gesture- tried to hold back his opponent's intend to eat him.

"Huuft…" Iruka let a heavy sighed slipped from his mouth, while the silver man scratching his silver mane in a sloppy manner.

"So… If you don't mind.. I'll call you Kakashi. How is that?"

"Why Kakashi?" He got a cynical gaze.

"I saw the mark on your back."

"Oh that…" he mumbled, rolling his eyes and with a nonchalant gesture he let some word out from his mouth, "I don't mind. Actually its suits me well."

"Love to hear that" said Iruka. There was a little glint of pink on his cheek. Fortunately, the silver man didn't notice it.

"Why you want me to accompany you?"

"I'm lonely. That's why"

"You have your little brother, right?"

"I do but… No one knows this condition of mine. I don't intend to tell them anyway."

"And that because…"

"…. I don't want them to be sad over this thing. I want to spend my time with their joyful laughter." Iruka smiled while answer. A warm and honest smiled, but there was still a glimpse of sadness inside. Kakashi never met someone like this before. As long as he knew, human was a selfish personality. They will prior their self over others. He couldn't blame them though, it was the nature law. Yeah, Kakashi met different kind of personality. But he realized, even a human did protect the other, it was for their ego, or not? If he thought about it now, he couldn't be so sure, thanks to this man in front of him.

"… You called me an egocentric once, so why don't you look at yourself first?"

"W-what?!"

"You keep this thing for yourself, don't you? You don't want the others sad over this matter. Is it really for them? Or for yourself?" Kakashi still tried his mental demoralize trick to shook the brunette's life belief. Whatever Kakashi's intention, his goal was fulfill, the dolphin now was staring him in disbelief.

"Call me selfish, call me whatever you like. Maybe I am…! I just don't want to see them sad!" he shouted in rage. Deep in his heart, he also wanted to tell his best-friends, his little brother. He wanted to tell them, how sad, scare, pitiful he was. How he felt so terrible, facing his limited time, alone. He wanted to tell them, but he couldn't! He didn't want to see their sorrowful face. He wanted to keep their cheerful face inside his heart, his mind. He thought it will be okay, everything is just a dream, until he really was gone, they won't be so sad. Yeah, they will be grieving for sometimes, but it won't be long. Not until this freaky bastard came and blabbering all that nonsense, influencing this idea into his mind. The changed on Iruka's face made Kakashi wince. He didn't know it will affect the tanned man badly. But, hey! It was his intention. So, he didn't do anything. He just observed what reaction would the tanned man does. Maybe he would be yelling at him –pretending his fate was nothing than some bullshit- , or maybe he would be gone crazy. Or maybe, just maybe, he would give his life to Kakashi, right now, at this very time. But none of the idea that popping in Kakashi's head became a realization. The brunette let his tears rolled down to his now red cheek, gave him a sad look.

"A-actually… that's why I want… you to stay here… so.. so that I know… somebody… is still there… for me…" he said. Somehow, somewhere, inside Kakashi's chest, he felt a warm feeling. A very warm feeling but it also felt hurt. Seeing this tanned man tears, it hurts. Iruka wiped his tears, sniff his now clogged nose in an ashamed manner.

"What was.. I thinking… J-just forget.. everything I said. You can go for now. I want.. need a rest. Be back tomorrow." He said while slipped his body into the white thin quilt, facing Kakashi with his back spine.

"As you wish…" Kakashi said. He was still staring at the brunette, didn't move even for an inch. He left amused for this man's heart. Without realizing, He made a promise in his mind, he won't leave this man, not until his limited time end.

* * *

"Ungh…" Iruka growled while trying to open his heavy eyes.

"Yo.." was the first word flung into his ears. Without any drowsy move, Iruka jumped in shock - bumping his forehead to the silver haired in the process, stroke his forehead - and took a sudden retreat towards the wall behind him.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Stay beside you…If I didn't hear wrong, it was your order, nee?" he said bluntly while his eyes curving up. Iruka stared him in his widened chocolate eyes both confused and shocked. He massaged his temple while sighing.

"Yeah... I did… but it didn't count to surprise me."

"Just count it as an additional service."

"Gosh….I-" a sudden knocked on the other cut Iruka's words.

"Umino-san… Here's your breakfast." A nurse came in. Her hand was holding a tray of food- a healthy one – and walked to the table beside the bed.

"A visit from your friend, I guess? But it's so early in the morning."

"Ehh.. He.. He…." Iruka stuttered to find a good excuse.

"Well, he said he is available at anytime. So why not come in some leisure time?" Kakashi answered not even looking to the nurse. His eyes still locked to Iruka's pouting face which he found it was cute also irresistible. Kakashi gave the tanned man a smirk smile, making a hey-I-save-you face. Iruka winced and give him a shut-the-hell-up gaze.

"How nice of you… You know, this guy over here was a really nice man. While he was in coma, his friends came in a ruckus asking the doctor when will he wake. And yesterday, while you were sleeping, they came back but left in the end… didn't want to disturb your slumber." said the nurse hugging Iruka's flustered face. Kakashi just watched them in silent.

"Now, hurry and finished your breakfast Umino-san. I still have plenty to take care so if you excuse…. Wish you well Umino-san."

"Thank you so much." The nurse smiled to Iruka and Kakashi, disappeared behind the door.

"You really are popular, aren't you eh?" teased Kakashi smirking.

"And who were the one said I'm not?" he replied, sticking his tongue out to Kakashi. Kakashi just looked away, took Iruka's breakfast and give it to the brunette.

"Huh?"

"The nurse said to eat them, right?"

"Y-yeah.. but I… don't have any appetite… why don't you?"

"It's human food."

"What do you eat?" Kakashi rolled his eyes before answered,

"Human soul..."

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"You heard me.." Iruka stared at him with a blank face- disbeliefing his own hearing. Seeing Iruka's blank face, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckling. A warm chuckled. Realizing he was being fooled and somehow heard that warm chuckle from the captivating mysterious man, Iruka's face started to redden

"Y-Yoouu…!"

"You really are easy to fool!" Kakashi said couldn't hold his laughter. In a blink, Iruka's face now was as red as a ripe tomato.

"How should I know? I never met a shinigami before…!" The dolphin shouted while hit the silver haired with no intend to hurt him. Kakashi couldn't stop his laugh, he was still letting a good laugh out, when the tanned man stop hitting him, face flushed, eyes widened, lips parted, face shocked.

"W-what?" Kakashi asked stutter when he realized the man stared him in a bemused face. Iruka snapped hearing the question from him.

"… No.. it's just… I'm amaze you could let a good laugh like that."

"Well, I'm sorry if it's bothering you, I-"

"No moron! Actually, I like it," Kakashi's eyes widen in disbelief. "I like your laugh." he continued. Unfortunately for the shinigami, Iruka caught a little glimpse of pink color on his pale cheek. _'He also can blush… his blushing face is so cute… Kami-sama.. He really is cute. Why is he a shinigami? Is he really a shinigami? This is so damn frustating'_ the words just popping in the brunette mind, drowning him into his own day-dreaming. Realizing Iruka was left stunned, Kakashi couldn't help but feel annoyed. Waving his hand in front of the tanned face, "Are you there? Geez, Now what?" He asked.

"U-Uh-uh? W-what? What happened?" yelped Iruka, awoke from his day-dreaming.

"Don't know… you were the one who dozing off."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh right…. Now… your appetite is back?" he sighed before answering, "A little…" elongating his hand, grabbing the breakfast. He wolfed a little portion of his breakfast and put it back.

"You really aren't hungry? What do you eat actually?" Iruka still wandering what is their food.

"Nope. Shinigami don't eat."

"Really? You didn't even feel any hunger?"

"…. No."

"Have you tried any human food?"

"Some… I have."

"What kind?"

"Why are we discussing about this?"

"Naah..~ I just want to know… We rarely meet a shinigami, right?" He said with sparkling eyes. Kakashi gave up, let a sighed and answer his c'mon-I-want-to-know-shinigami's-life question.

"I've tried some kind of fruits, meat, fish, hnn… I forget the other…"

"What is your favorite…?"

"Hnnn…." He muttered while thinking. "Broiled saury… and miso-soup." Iruka was blinking and once again let a laugh slipped out of his mouth.

"Out of the food, you like those? You really are aren't predictable!"

"Oh shut up…They are nice…. What's yours?"

"I'm not a picky but, if I should choose, It would be ramen! Of course~ oh, and I like sweet things too. Then how 'bout your favorite drink?"

"…? I rarely drink... but I did try this alcoholic drink… I forgot its name though."

"Sake, ka?"

"Yea.. I think it is…"

"As a shinigami, you do have some knowledge about human, nee?"

"I bored easily in that place… so I often come here…"

"How come we barely meet?"

"Did we? I remember we met thrice."

"H-how? When?"

"You were just a little kid back then."

"How old are you exactly?"

"We lived in eternity. Maybe around…. One thousand? One million? I don't know…" Iruka frowned his face, "Old man" teased him. "Yea? You little baby…" replied the older. "Oh now you know how to joke?" "I do know. I lived longer then you." "much much much much more longer, great grand grand grand father." Iruka laughed, getting a give up sighed from Kakashi.

"Whew~ that was a good laugh. Never thought I could make that laugh again…"

"Why couldn't you?"

"You wouldn't know, as you live for an eternity."

"Yeah..? You want it?"

"What?"

"An eternal life." Iruka stay silent for a while. With a firm face he answered it, "No."

"Why?"

"Eternity…? Life would be so much boring I would say… Knowing we have an endless time, we won't try our best. I-" Iruka stopped suddenly. He just realized how lonely, how sad Kakashi's eyes were.

"I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean to-"

"Never mind… we have no choice to be born this way, have we?" Both Iruka's hand reached Kakashi's head and pulled him into a warm hug –unconsciously.

"You have no choice about being born but… You do have a choice to live your life." Iruka's word was like a whisper in Kakashi's ears. The silver man stay still in Iruka's embraced. It was warming and soothing. He never felt anything like that before, not in his entire life. He closed his eyes, sensing the warm that engulfing his body. Tasting the experience he never knew before. It was strange at first but it also was unique and nice and conciliate and the best thing was he liked it.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right…" Replied him still savoring the warm embrace.

* * *

"But the sun was set an hour ago."

"Naah… You're a shinigami but afraid of the dark?! I couldn't believe you!"

"Of course not, moron! As long as I remember, you should stay in your bed right?

"Oh c'mon… I'm bored…. And I have you accompanying me…"

"Gosh! I couldn't believe you…"

"C'mon… please…~"

"Right.. whatever… Just.. if something happened it wasn't my fault."

"Yaaay~ You're the best! Now… how do we do? We can't be seen by the intern."

"Yeah? You forget my ability?"

"Your ability?"

"Maaa, I'm a shinigami afterall…"

"Yeah right…" said the dolphin with a mocking voice.

"Ouch! You still are harsh, aren't you…"

"Why would I belie- Yaaahh!" Iruka hurriedly shut his own mouth when Kakashi suddenly lifted him up. The fact that he was in those pale hand made him blushed furiously. Who knew this silver haired man had a strong and wiry hand, a bare wide chest and a long tempting neck – he didn't notice because it was always hidden in the black turtle neck suit. Iruka could also feel the warm breathe behind the black mask. It made his heart beat faster. _'Damn! Damn! Damn! Stay calm you idiot heart! He could hear it… He is a strait right? Eh..? Is shinigami has any relationship? Is it even worth for them? Still… DAMN YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! JUST STAY CALM!'_ Iruka's mind was trying to conquer his now racing heart but it seems no use. Even though he was flustered badly and his heart was racing like a storm, he couldn't deny he enjoyed this. Thanks God he was using a loose pants or the one who lifted him up would notice the bulge on his certain part.

"Ready to leave?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, relax.. I'm not that cruel, I won't drop you."

"Try it, I swear you won't get my soul!" Iruka hissed.

"If it is you, I believe it." Kakashi chuckled. And that officially made Iruka blushed even more.

And just in a blink, they were behind trees in the hospital garden.

"Wo…-WOOW! How did you do that?!"

"I said it… It's my ability."

"You really were a shinigami?!"

"Only now you believe it? Geez…"

"Now, now... Don't be so sad… nobody will believe you without any prove, right?" Iruka giggled while stroking Kakashi's back.

"Wait.. what is this?" asked Iruka realizing there was something on Kakashi's back. Its fluffy, soft and so furry. Reflexively Iruka tilted his head to get a better look at Kakashi's back. " A wing?!" Iruka yelped in amaze.

"Maa…"

"How didn't I realize back then…?"

"It's just come out when I used my skill."

"I see now… this is so… beautiful…"

"Isn't it strange?"

"You are strange, Yes…! But this is… how can you say it's strange?"

"Well, everybody said it's strange. There's only one on my back."

"The others have a pair of it?"

"None… actually."

"Now that's unique. Not strange."

"You are strange…."

"Why thank you…~"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"There…" he pointed to the dark forest beside the hospital.

"There?"

"Yeap… Relax.. It's save. Nothing can harm us inside.."

"Actually… nothing can harm you… I can't be. I'm not from this world, remember?"

"Ah.. yaa.. You right… so..? What are we waiting for?" said Iruka tugging the silver haired walked in to the dark forest. The forest sure was dark but, with the moon shone above them, they could easily wander around inside.

"Nee Kakashi…"

"Hnn..?"  
"Say… Could shinigami die?"

"They could."

"Killed?"

"Become a human."

"…. You said you bored out there… why don't yo-"

"I don't want to become a human."

"Why?"

"I hate it. I hate human! They love each other, but they also hating each other. They are selfish. Ignorance fools. They are arrogant. They think they are the best in this world. Thinking they don't need anything, as long as they're alive, don't they realize they need the nature to survive?" Iruka never knew the cool calm man, could be in so much rage. His face was full of anger when he spoke just now. The face that he made, trembled Iruka in fear.

"What… happened… back then….?" But the brunette got no answer. Iruka gazed at the masked face, searching for some answer. He caught unstoppable rage and a deep sadness on his eyes. A sudden heavy sigh startled Iruka.

"Just.. forget it… it's your time to relax, isn't it…?" said Kakashi already changed his furious face to a calm one.

"…. Okay…. But one day... if you want, I don't mind to hear your story."

"Hnn… don't hope too much."

"No worry…" replied the scared tanned continuing their journey in to the forest.

"There!" Iruka pointed a place behind some lush trees which has a warm glowing.

"What's behind?"

"Look by yourself… I promise it's beautiful…" Iruka pulled the older man and walked faster towards the glowing place. And there they were, in the end of the forest, there was a calm lake surrounding by the lush trees and bushes. But the most breathtaking was the scenery of so many fireflies glowing, illuminating the dark place, it was so beautiful. Even Kakashi forgot to breathe watching the scenery in front of his eyes.

"How is it?" but Kakashi gave him no response. "Kakashi?" Iruka called him once again, staring at the man beside him, making the one who he called jumped in shock.

"Y-yes?" Kakashi turned his head facing him. Now it's Iruka who gave no response. Looking at the man who was already stole his curiosity from the first time they met and now he bathed in these illuminating fireflies and the moon making him more and more captivating, leaving Iruka's mind stop functioning. Iruka couldn't deny, this man was really suit with the moon. His pale skin, his silver mane, his dark brown eyes, everything was perfect. He seems like a moon deity better then a grim reaper he was.

"Hey…!"

"W-whaa-"

"Why are you dozing off?"

"S-sorry… but I'm not dozing off… It's just…"

"Just…?"

"You… suit the night well… and the moon… better…" Praised Iruka making the pale man gasping and blushed furiously.

"Geez… don't mock me…"

"I'm not, silly!" Kakashi didn't give him even a word. Iruka changed his gaze back to the lake, came closer to the nearest tree, take a sit and enjoying the night scene. The silver wing haven't move from his spot.

"… You too… suit the fireflies w-well…" he said stuttered not even looking at the younger man, who now staring him with widened eyes, disbeliefing his hearing.

"S-…say what?!"

"Nothing."

"Liar!" Iruka exclaimed while jumping to him.

"W-what the hell!" The silver cried when he realize his body was being swooped to the grass. Iruka was on his top.

"Say it once again." teased the brunette. His untied chocolate hair was tickling Kakashi's pale face. Kakashi's usual bored eyes were now locked to those warm irresistible chocolate irises.

"You heard me…"Kakashi replied.

"C'mon…"

"Once and only."

"Pleaaaasse…."

"I have no benefit."

"I will do everything you want, one time."

"No interest."

"Two?"

"One day"

"No fair!"

"Deal or not?"

"Ukkhh… You really are not fair…"

"I am…"

"Okay! Now say it!" Kakashi's left hand reaching the brunette's head, pushed it to come closer to his own, adjusting his lips exactly beside Iruka's ears. He whispered with a low husky voice, those words Iruka wanted to hear once again. "You suit the fireflies as well as you suit in the blue dolphin yukata you wore in the last matsuri." The tanned cheeks now were as red as a ripe tomato. He shoved the man in front of him, and quickly covered his lower face with his back hand.

"H-….How did you know?!"

"I said it didn't I?"

"What?"

"We met before."

"I didn't remember!"

"Yes.. you won't." he said with a hurt face.

"Why?"

"You will understand… when the time is right."

"But..-"

"C'mon, you come here to enjoy the scene am I wrong?" Kakashi said while sitting up, adjusting his position. Iruka nodded in silent, gazing the full of mystery man. Iruka lean to the trees behind, pretend to enjoy the scene but his mind was wandering off. He did feel a little nostalgic to seeing this man but where and when exactly, he didn't remember, he couldn't exactly. Something hazy was blocking his memories. The calm and mild wind made Iruka's eyes flutter unstable, some minutes later he fell on to a firm warm shoulder, sleeping soundly.

* * *

The next day, Iruka has been wiggling on the bed, forcing his eyelid to open from the intense sunrays. He moved his right hand, reaching his eyes, rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"How is your hibernate, you lazy dolphin?" teased a familiar sound. Iruka frowned for a second, focusing his sight.

"I-Izu! Ko!" once he realize who was in front of him, without any further thought he jumped over them.

"I missed you guys…"

"You silly man… we met two days ago…" said Izumo laughing.

"Maybe he is really hibernating after we left him…." Added Kotetsu chuckling

"I'm not that lazy you know…" he replied giving Kotetsu a death glare.

"Now, now… how have you been? Better?" Izumo butted in.

"Yeap~! Never been better actually. Oh now that I remember… Where is that silver bastard…?"

"If you mean, the messy silver haired man, he told us to tell you, he was outside in the garden giving us a little time." replied the spiky Kotetsu.

"So, who is this guy…? How come you keep your secret alone?"

"I do not, Izu… Yesterday he popped out from nowhere and…"

"And?"

"And he was wasting his time, staying beside me."

"Is he a patient to? I've never seen him before. Is he even from Konoha?" Kotetsu asked. Iruka frowned, a little bit struggling how to explained. He couldn't tell the truth, could him?

"He is just a civilian. He rarely seen by you of course."

"Really?"

"And why is he wasting his time with you? He's not harming you, right?"

"N-no! of course not, silly! Actually he is nice… and a little bit unpredictable."

"Let me guess, you started to like him, didn't you?" teased Izumo, seeing a flushed pink on Iruka's cheeks.

"N-no…! I only find he is a nice companion."

"Realllyy…..~ Your face is stating the different thing, you little bitch…."

"And now our little dolphin activating his bitchy mode again?" added Kotetsu, gaining a teasing laughter from his and his lover.

"S-stop teasing me you both!"

"Then… shall I start to make a little research for the dolphin's prey?" asked the bandaged shinobi.

"You should! Assuring our dolphin safety."

"Quit it you two! He is not someone you should worry for. He won't harm me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just…. Know it…"

"If you say so…. Just.. promise us.. if anything about to happen, tell us **immediately**! Or else, we will butted in in everything!" said Izumo with a stern voice.

"I will Izu-chan…"said Iruka scratching his scared nose.

And the three of them stay for chatting until the sun was set. A minute after the pair left his room, Kakashi appeared from nowhere, making Iruka yelped in shock.

"Don't appear so suddenly! You always startled me."

"Maa, I don't like to be seen by human…"

"Right… so why can I see you…?"

"Say thanks to your fate."

"Thanks for the kind notice." The tanned replied annoyed. Kakashi let a sighed, walking towards a chair, taking it and put on beside the bed.

"I mean no offense to you…" his voice sounds full of regret.

"You should be…" Iruka didn't even look at him. Both of them fell to the silent.

"You can leave me if you want, you know?" Iruka who can't stand the silent around them, broke it.

"Hnn.."

"You're not leaving?"

"I'm not a person who break promise easily."

"Then leave me! I want to be alone right now…!" Kakashi didn't give him a response, so Iruka turned his head to look at him. Once he learned how hurt and sad and also full of regret Kakashi was, he tried to stopped him.

"Ka-"

"I'll be around. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." with that he disappeared.

"Kakashi!" Iruka tried calling him once again but there was no sign Kakashi will reappeared in front of him anymore.

* * *

"Now… what happened with that sulking face?" asked Izumo while placing a pot of sunflower on the tabledesk.

"His prey flees successfully?" teased Kotetsu taking a sit.

"It's not funny Ko…"Izumo elbowed his boyfriend, noticing the sudden change on Iruka's face.

"Sorry… what happened?"

"…. I don't know… he was joking and I felt offense... I told him to leave…"

"And he left?" Iruka nodded with a guilty face.

"That's not your fault… but not him either…. Maybe he had something to do."Izumo tried to console his best friend.

"It has been two days…"

"It took longer than expected?"

"Alright, Iruka… Why are you acting like a kid? You two become lover just for three days or something?"

"Of course not, Moron! It's just… seeing his hurt face… I…"

"Yeap yeap… He is always like this… Well, I'll help… I'll ask around about him." Said Izumo decided to help the tanned. Just as Iruka's mind began to analyze Izumo's words he let a squeaked out, making his best friend stared him in confuse.

"I-It's alright… It's his business want to come or not… Maybe he bored and decided to search something new."

"No you're being weird." stated the spiky.

"Please don't ask why... Just…. Don't we have anything to talk about?" both Kotetsu and Izumo looking at the tanned with full of questioned eyes but knowing each other habits, they agreed not to discuss this matter for the time being.

"Umino-san…? The doctor said you can go back to your life." Said the nurse who just coming in to Iruka's room.

"H-huh?" was the response from the three of them.

"Ahaha..~ I'm sorry, I mean.. you can get out from the hospital right now or even tomorrow if you wish to stay another night." She corrected her own news.

"Ohh.. I see… well… the sooner the better. I've recovered fully after all. Mind if I stay in yours? Bet the dust was all over my bed." Iruka asked his best.

"You're always welcome to sleep between us you know." Teased Izumo giggling.

"Or you prefer to …." Kotetsu let his words hung but he gave Iruka a little winked. Well, being his best friend for all of the centuries, Iruka knew exactly what he means. He glared to Kotetsu as a replied.

"So, I will be going today, miss… please confirm it." Iruka said ignoring the laughed from his two best.

"I will… then, if you excuse me." Said the nurse in a complete confused.

* * *

"You know… It has been a decade since we got a stay over from you, Ru…" said Izumo walking towards the kitchen. He remembered he stuffed some vegetables, kani, chikuwa, some enoki, squidball,etc. Shabu-shabu sounds tempting for celebrating his friend's freedom. And the brunette pony started to throw everything out from the fridge searching for those damn ingredients.

"What are you looking for, babe?" asked Kotetsu lazying on the couch. Iruka was beside him, staring to the TV.

"Have you seen any ingredients from the market yesterday?"

"Huh? I thought you gave them to the grandma next to us, right? Her lumbago was relapsing, she couldn't go out to grab her weekly needs.

"… Did I? Damn! I forgot to restock ours… Kami… It's already pass ten…"

"I don't mind stuffing my stomach over some ramen." Iruka grinned.

"It's your wish, isn't it?" grumbled Izumo from the kitchen grabbing some ramen from the cupboard. "We have no choice though…" he sighed, hearing the cheering voice from the ramen lover.

"You know… it's actually a bad option to have ramen on this time of weather." Groaned Kotetsu fluttered his hand up and down, making some air out from the gesture towards his now sweating face.

"Couldn't agree more…" His lover added.

"How can that be? Ramen is best in every time!"

"That applies only for you and your blonde noisy." Grumbled Izumo now tying his hair wantonly, tried to get some air. Kotetsu laughed hardly for the response.

"Oh shut up….!"

* * *

"Here you are…" said Crimson Eye appearing below of Silver Wing who had been staying in silent for only-God-knows-how-many-hour-had-past on one of the strong branch. "And what's with the sulking?"

"Mind your own, lady."

"Come on… I'm only asking… Don't be so stingy." She said disappearing just to appear in front of him.

"Forget it… what's up?" he asked nonchalantly. At first she was doubting herself to speak to him. In the end -after some self conflict inside her- she let some words come out from hers.

"Is it.. okay for us… to choose our decision… by ourself?" He turned his eyes to locked to those red rubies but kept his silent.

"What's bothering?"

"Myself…" he sighed, a heavy one. He had been bothered with his own job and hope nothing will come to added some to his mind this time but… Hope was just only hope.

"If you think… that is the best… for your heart… why don't you try…?" he said it. She caught a glimpse of roughness inside his advice.

"Will thought of it….. Don't want to share?"

"Maa… Thanks but best keep it myself."

"Just don't overdo it… I know your job now is a hard one…"

"Hnn…"

"Well, I'll be back for the job.. Thanks for your kind advice, as usual." With that she was gone without trace. _'Kind advice, eh?'_ he thought. _'The best for your heart? What a cheesy line I said …'_

* * *

So the sun was brighter today and nothing could ruin the sensei's mood. He was officially back to his duty, teaching and working in the mission room, leaving those not so boring day in the hospital, thanks to a certain shinigami who hadn't appear until now. _'I wonder where is he right now… what had he been doing…? Did he miss me? Damn! He won't…'_ the ponytailed sensei thought.

"IRUKA-SENSEEEIIII!" the loud words was the first time he heard from entering the class, cheering. Some of his students were hugging his waist, letting their longing feeling for their favorite sensei.

"Hey, class… how have you been? Have you all being nice?" He asked while trying to calm their raging behavior down.

"WE HAVEE! That hentai sunglasses-sensei promised us, if we were being nice and good, you will be back in no time… and we did it! We're glad we did it…" said Konohamaru grinning wide. How Iruka was so touch by their deep feeling.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you for some time back then... but I'm back now… so please be seated…" he said with his signature warm smile.

"Promise you won't leave us again?" asked Udon straightforwardly.

"As long as I have no mission though…" he replied sheepishly, gaining some grumble from his students.

"Now, let us begin today lesson…" he said as the class started to gain their usual activities.

* * *

"How is your class today, Ru?" asked Izumo wiping the window, helping Iruka to clean his place.

"Those kids missed me… badly.." he said with a little smug.

"They should be… Ebisu wasn't their favorite after all…" Izumo laughed.

"Hahahaha! You're mean aren't you…?"

"I'm telling you the truth…"

"I believe you, of course…." He stopped a while before continuing their little chit-chatting, "Who were substituting us?"

"Ko, of course… and that crazy-senbon-fans-of-yours."

"Genma, eh? You sure Ko will be okay?"

"Knowing he will be beaten if he tried something funny, I think Ko will…" receiving a giggling from the scared brunette.

Both of them continuing their work while chit-chatting, as well as waiting for Kotetsu to pick Izumo up. All works were better to be done by two people then one, of course. They finished in no time. When the bell rang from the front, Iruka tip-toeing to the door quickly catch the guest, leaving Izumo in the bathroom.

"Have been long?" asked Kotetsu.

"Not really. He is taking a bath. We've been covered in dust. Come in."

"Working with that crazy Tokunin sure is tiring. I don't know how you could deal him…" the spiked said letting his body fall on to the beige couch. Iruka appeared a minute after, bringing a tray of relaxing ocha.

"Ignore him… for the best, of course!" He said giggling while landed a cup of tea on the coffee table. Kotetsu then took the tea cup, blew it, and take a sip from it.

"Yea…? But some time you also throw everything you could grab to him."

"Only if he surpass the border."

"Maybe I could try it sometime…" he smirked.

"You'll love it. Addicted for better."

Izumo came out from the bathroom, wiping his wet hair, only using a mocha color towel around his waist. His beige color skin was glistening fresh.

"Now… Don't you try seduced me in front of this little dolphin. He will kick us out." warned Kotetsu.

"And who try that, hentai! Ru, can I borrow some of your clothes? I bring none."

"Inside the drawer, Zu… take whatever. And for you Ko, don't try anything funny. I am heartless facing those matter." Said Iruka with his stern sensei voice, making the man shivered. After Izumo finished dressing up, both of the man say goodbye to Iruka, and back to their flat, leaving Iruka alone in his small flat.

Having nothing to do, Iruka took a new fresh towel from the drawer, wandering to his bathroom, took a deep relaxing bath. Feeling no hungry or whatsoever, he decided to hop on to his now fresh and smooth single bed. _'How come it feels so deserted right now…'_ he thought staring to the ceiling. A heavy sighed slipped from his mouth, "I miss that freak shinigami…" closing his eyes remembering the silver haired. His pale skin part of his face, his bored pair of eyes, his defying gravity mess silver hair, and the mask black fabric. Just as the masked face appearing in his mind, suddenly he felt a clothed like kiss on his forehead. Iruka quickly opened his eyes to get a hint what had happened and he found him staring intensely at the brunette's chocolate eyes but said nothing. His eyes was full of concern, sadness, yet so calm and warm. Those chocolate eyes widened in shocked and joy, his mind processing what happened. Just a second after his mind back to functioning he tried to call his shinigami, making sure what he saw wasn't a dream.

"Ka-"he couldn't finish his sentence. The silver winged man he truly missed was gone without a trace from his sight.

"You stupid moron!" he cursed, feeling a sudden heat all over his face, eyes watering without he realized.

"I'll be around…" was the last word he heard before he completely shut down to his dream – a strange dream about him, his shinigami and their separating.

* * *

A week after the last meeting with the Shinigami, Iruka could feel his loneliness was consuming him up. It would temporarily disappear when he was teaching, or when he met up with his to best friends, or sometimes hang out with his most favorite student, Naruto, but still, in the end he still felt there was a hollow inside his heart. Seems like, whatever he did the hollow won't fill up. As a result he tried to keep busy with the mission desk shift while he was still an active sensei in the academy, looks like it wasn't enough to distract his mind, he still take a mission to do. Of course, this changed in him, made his friends worry him a lot but he kept saying, "It's fine" or "I've been bored" or "I need to try something new" and so on, nothing can they do.

A part of him, wanting to hurry ending his life, so he could meet up with the winged man but he still didn't want to leave his friends, his brother, and his students. His logic pitying himself for being so damn hopeless, but then his heart won't even heed over it. He didn't want an eternal life, but thinking if he could spend it with Kakashi, it sounds a nice thing to try. Even they barely knew each other, or even Kakashi was an ass, strange, carefree, centre-egoistic man, Iruka still found him a nice caring and warm man. The man was full of mysteries, so hypnotizing. He won't be such an ass if only he could know himself better.

Now that he was on the mission with the three man team –again not his team- leaping from branch to branch, like wind emerging the forest.

"Touga, You sure this is the way?" asked the other while stopping on the branch, making sure they were on the right track.

"It is. Can't you believe me after all this time?"

"Yea? Could I? You're always so reckless. Thanks to you Chihaya now is being tied in the hospital. And I still could her screamed wanting to strangle you, you know?"

"Oh come on now Kai… Just look at Iruka… He trust me more then you… Oh how I want to replace him with you."

"Yeahh..?! It's because Iruka-san haven't know you yet, moron!" Kai groaned, "Believe me Iruka-san.. that guy is a big idiot who like to show off. A week work with him, you will be hoping it was just a dream." He continued explaining to Iruka how screwed his life being in a team with Touga. Iruka could only laughed hearing their little mouth war. Doing a mission with other team, sure was hard, not knowing their ability, habit, likes, and else. It was always hard adapting with others with just only one day but it wasn't Iruka if he can't, actually it was Iruka's ability to adapting with the new people.

"Is it that rough, Kai-san?" asked Iruka still chuckling.

"IT IS! And it's beyond your imagination. Believe me Iruka-san… He sure is a careless bas-" but Kai couldn't finish his line as Touga suddenly came and shush them, gesturing to keep quite.

"What happened?" Kai whispered obeying the gesture.

"Enemies…. They are near us but haven't spotted us yet. We have to run from here, without being notice of course."

"How many of them?" asked Iruka.

"Six.. Seven..? Maybe more. Don't know the exact."

"Nine…. We've been surrounded by three teams… saw their hitai-ate?" added Kai.

"It's Iwa…"

"Any plan…?"

"I do.." Iruka butted in, getting their attention.

"You two should henge into me, I will then kage bunshin myself, then you two also have to kage bunshin yourself while in my form. Take that chance to run as far as you could."

"You are acting as a decoy?" asked Kai.

"Yeah… what else can we do?"

"But… are you sure you will be okay?" added Touga.

"I will."

"I heard you were in coma back then." Kai still couldn't agree with his idea.

"Because the enemies were Jounin level... couldn't help myself…"

"You don't know this one either."

"We have no choice… at last both of you saved…." He replied while kage bunshin-ing himself into seven with him, "Make as many as you could but keep your chakra with you." he continued. Kai still wanted to refuse his crazy idea but Touga putting his hand on his partner shoulder, "will be back saving him" he whispered, knowing the tanned man won't accept any refusal, with that Kai obeyed. The three of them started the preparation. Without wasting any more time, they blended in to the kage-bunshin and running away, confusing the other shinobi but they didn't waste their time either, the Iwagakure ninja started to chase them without knowing which of them were the real one.

* * *

"Dammit…! Ukh…." Iruka cursed himself, forgetting his own health condition. He grabbed his own chest on his now twitched aching heart. The tanned relies on a big tree beside him to keep his body steady. With those ninjas pursuing him and worrying his team-mates plus his heart condition, his body couldn't keep with him. And now his heart was hurt, a lot. He was panting hard, trying to suppress his agony. His hand was grabbing his own chest harder, some painful groan slipped from his parted lips. He couldn't bare his pain, no more. His legs were no longer can support his weight, he knelt before he was falling from the big tree, unconscious.

But before the tanned body crashed to the land, a pair of strong slender arm caught it and flew back up. A pale palm brushed the brunette's now messy hair full of worry and fear. The figure kept embracing the dolphin, trembled in fear and uncertainty. He moved his left hand reaching Iruka's chest and there was a calm blue radiance glowing from the palm. Minutes later, Iruka gained conscious. Eyelids fluttered to open, _'who?'_ the dolphin thought as his eyes haven't been focused yet. He could feel a warm hand caressing his face, trembling and somewhat relieved, yet so tender and soulful. The brown chocolate orbs caught a glimpse of silver which made him fully aware.

"Ka-kashi…." The dolphin called Silver Wing by the name he gave to the silver one.

"You okay?"

"Why did you… lea-leave me…?"

"I didn't…" Iruka bit his lower lips, suppress the sudden ache on his heart.

"You did…. I couldn't… -see you.. I couldn't speak to.. you…" He said stuttered. His words were full of sadness.

"You told me to…"

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi only stared him keeping his silent.

"Nee…" he called.

"Hnn…?"

"You said you want to kiss me… right…?" Iruka said smiling, a trail of blood was rolling from the tip of his lips, his consciousness was fading away. Those dark orbs widened in fear knowing what will happen to his little dolphin he cared for all this time. He embraced the younger man tighter.

"No… Not now… Please… You have to stay… stay with me…" Silver stated.

"I want … to… but… -can't…. I'm afraid…." He said it with all his might left.

"You can! You have to! IRUKA!"cried Kakashi. His usual calm and cold habit now gone, replaced by fear, uneasiness, guilt, anger, rage, sad, hate, everything was mix into one in his heart.

"Ka… shi… I… lo- … you…." the dolphin said with his last final breath. Kakashi couldn't stop his own eyes from shedding tears. Tears that would be a disgrace for all shinigami. He looked at the dolphin his been hugging, those golden chocolate warm orbs now were staring blankly to his watery eyes. Those usual warm, energetic, kind eyes were now gone. They were now a cold blank gaze.

"Iru…. Iruka…." The silver winged whispered next to the body's ear calling his name but he got no response. A trembling limb reached the tanned face caressing it, the other was tugging his own mask down, revealing his perfect strong jaw line with his gorgeous pale face, wet cheek from tears he couldn't hold back. He bent over, reaching Iruka's lips, caressing them with his trembling thumb, plastering with his lips. His tears couldn't stop rolling to his pale cheek.

"I love you, too… Long before… you love me…" he said whispering in despair, closing the cold gaze with his pale hand.

"Silver Wing….! What have you done…." Hissed the flying black cat suddenly appearing in front of him but it didn't startle him, it didn't even make the man look to the now annoyed cat either.

"He's dead..." Silver Wing choked.

"That's not the point! You kiss him!" groaned Mou, "with emotion in it, it's a deep one… and it's LOVE! How could you…?"

"Do I care…?" he asked while placing his mask back to his lower face.

"I CARE, IDIOT! Crimson-nee-chan also!" The black cat pounced to his face crying. Silver Wing didn't even bug, his stare still locked to the brunette, full of regret and sorrow.

"Now let's go… before the other Ice Kings come and get you…" sniffed the black cat still hanging on to his silver hair. Silver Wing didn't say a word but he obeyed the cat and gone without any trace, leaving the brunette in peace.

* * *

"Kai… Is he okay?" Touga asked the other man worrying.

"I don't know… he still is breathing, but he is unconscious." Answered the man, kneeling beside the tanned brunette.

"Iruka-san… Iruka-san… "called Kai once again, trying to bring Iruka back to his sense. Hearing his name been called, he tried to opened his eyes heavily.

"Unngh…."he growled regaining his own sense.

"Iruka-san!" both men called his name cheering in relieved.

"Ka-Kai-san?! Touga-san?! Why… are you here…"

"We couldn't abandon you after all you did to us, could we?" asked Kai with a smile.

"But you really scaring us… Why are you lying unconscious like that?" added Touga.

"H-huh…? I.. WHAT?!" Iruka yelped in panic, making both men confused.

"I… I should be dead… It's.. I…." Iruka muttered in confused, leaving Touga and Kai staring at each other.

"His head had been crash in to something? He is rather crazier than before." asked Touga to his partner.

"Maybe… or maybe your crazy virus had been spread to him…"

"Oh shut up Kai…!"

"Whatever To… We have to bring him back to Konoha."

"We don't come back to bring nothing, do we?" Touga said, dragging Iruka –who was still in utter chaos- back to Konohagakure.

* * *

"Now stated the reason!" exclaimed Izumo raging.

"Ahahaha…." Iruka could only laugh awkwardly.

"How dare you laugh? We are all in panic hearing you IN THE HOSPITAL AGAAIIINNN!" shouted Kotetsu right to Iruka's ear making the brunette's ears ringing.

"It's only a minor check actually… No serious wound." Said the doctor, "although… I've to say.. you surprise me… your old wound on your heart was gone away, without any trace."

"What wound?" asked Izumo glaring to his dolphin while the dolphin sighed caught to hide a certain secret.

"Actually it's-"

"DOCTOR! There is a serious patient to be handled!" shouted a nurse burst in to the room. All of the men inside turned their head to the panic nurse.

"Be there in a minute,"answered the doctor, "Well, you heard it. You can ask it for yourself, excuse me." He said running through the door and quickly disappeared.

"Better give us a good long explanation." Kotetsu warned the now worry dolphin. And so Iruka's story began.

* * *

"You mean… that masked man is a shinigami?" asked Kotetsu frowning.

"I know you wouldn't believe it… neither did I back then…" Iruka sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Izumo added bitterly.

"I'm sorry… It's just…"

"If we know, at least we could help you. Better remind you!"

"I know… But still…" Iruka let a heavy sighed, his best friends couldn't push him anymore.

"Fine… We forgive you… This is your last chance to promise us, not to keep your secret alone any longer." Said Izumo, getting a smile of agreement from Kotetsu. Iruka nodded obeying, feeling somewhat blessed having them beside him.

"You know what… I just remember what, when and how I feel him familiar to me." said Iruka suddenly getting questioning gaze from the pair.

"He saved me once in the Kyuubi attack."

"How come you remembered it suddenly?" the bandaged asked.

"When I was 'dead' the dream came, giving me all the detail. Maybe my mind has been locked?"

"You said it thrice.." Izumo butt in couldn't keep his composure any longer.

"Yeap… remember last year matsuri?"

"Yeah… the explosion was disaster…"

"He saved me from it…"

"No wonder you still intact. Remembering how you acted…" teased Kotetsu. Iruka was pouting while Izumo giggling.

"Okay… stop! What's the last…?" Iruka sighed before started

"In Mizuki's case…" he stopped for a second before continuing, "he… protected me… now… When my turn came… I couldn't…. save him…." Iruka chocked, his eyes were watering, remembering how torn Kakashi's face was back then. Realizing how painful it was, Izumo pulled Iruka into his hug.

"He was gone now… and I don't know… how to… make him come back…" Cried Iruka, losing his hope to met his man again. Kotetsu gave Iruka some pat on his hair, trying to calm him down. After a few moments of crying and breaking apart, Iruka could handle his composure now.

"You know… Ruka-kun… Just try to believe you'll be meeting him again. He is a shinigami… everything could happen." Izumo said giving him a little hope.

"You know… Izu is right! If you both really meant to be, you'll meet him in the end." added Kotetsu with a grin.

"Yeah… Maybe you right… "Iruka said regaining his own hope.

* * *

'_It's just a minor check, but why the doctor kept me here…?'_ thought Iruka annoyed. Three days had been passed since his revival –which only he and 2 of his best friends knew. He was fully recover, like nothing had had happened to him. Naruto, and Sakura came to visit him on the second days, Touga and Kai too, along with their teammate, Chihaya thankfully happy and worry at the same time.

"Umino-san…?" called the medicgirl-nin. Iruka turned his head, looking her.

"Mind if you share this room with someone? You see… This man was found fatally injured but it seems no one in this town know him. As we all know, you are the most reliable person to be handed this kind of task…."

"S-sure… Is he okay?"

"He is stable right now… But he hasn't regained his conscious. He had been coma for these past three days."

"Okay… Tell me if he needs anything to be monitored by me."

"Oh… There's nothing actually… Just if… he conscious and start to raging or panic or anything, be sure to call us." Iruka blinking in confused.

"He was raging when you brought him back?"

"Sort of…. Not that he was conscious…" said the medic-nin carefully. Iruka sighed.

"Right… I will try my best." He said giving up.

"Thank you so much Umino-san!I promise I'll help as best as I could."

Ten minutes later, the interns pushing the bed with the man on it, only his chest moving up and down rhythmically. They pushed the bed toward Iruka's bed side, preparing all the tools, bowing to Iruka and then leaving them. Just as Iruka turned his head to see how's the man doing, his chocolate orbs widened in disbelief. How could Iruka stay composed when he caught the silver haired man was right next to him, sleeping soundly.

"Ka… Kakashi…?" He called the name. Iruka then dropped his legs to the ground, made some step towards his new neighbor. Making sure he wasn't dreaming, he touched the pale face, brushing the silver man messy hair just to found a scar bisected his left eye vertically from his silver eyebrow to his cheek.

"What the hell happened to you…?" Iruka whispered to the man's ears.

Whether he was Kakashi or whatever his name will, Iruka knew, this man was once his shinigami, his secret lover and his guardian. The dolphin couldn't resist the urge to kiss the thin tantalizing lips of his, so following his instinct he did. He pressed his lips to the unconscious man savoring the cold taste yet so soothing, so familiar. Just when a tongue suddenly intruded his mouth, he wiggled breaking the kiss, just to look to the mismatch enigmatic orbs.

"Yo…" he said weakly. Those chocolate warm eyes widened in shock, jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You kissed me.. but now… you staring at me… as I am a ghost, Ruka-kun…?"

"Ka…kashi…? This is… really you..?"

"Maa naa…" the thin lips making a warm smile Iruka never saw before but he swear he love it even it took his breath away.

"You came back…"

"I promised you…"

"But how…?"

"Shedding tears was a disgrace…. Kissing a human… with emotion was a sin… I've been sentenced to live… as a human."

"But you said… You hate human…"

"I was and still am… but.. as long as I could be with you… I don't think it matter. Knowing you were also a human…. Maybe… just maybe… I could try not to…" said he cupping his little dolphin hand. Iruka's tears came burst out, a joyful tear he couldn't hold. He hugged his silver man in joy he couldn't describe, getting stroke from the older man soothing him.

"I love you… Shinigami or human, sinful or disgraceful, I'll love you… forever…" Said Iruka pressing his lips to his lover into a searing kiss, not wanting to break even the air wasn't enough for them anymore, they still kissing as they were each other air to breath, to keep them living their life.

***O~wa~ri***

[o_o][^~^][^_^]

* * *

**The ending sounds really cheesy...**

**But oh well... I'm still happy for this one :D**

**Until next time..~ [^o^]/**

**PS: And don't forget the review, if you don't mind \[^o^]/**


End file.
